


牡丹国色动京城14

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城14

第14章   
　　“啊？”李元吉愣了。  
　　李建成懒得跟他啰嗦，直接上手扒衣裳。  
　　“伤呢？”  
　　李元吉指指胸口，那里有一道象牙色的疤痕。  
　　“这也叫伤？”李建成起身就走。  
　　“大哥别走。”李元吉双手并用抱住他的腰，“三胡知错了，大哥别生我的气。”  
　　“那你说说，错在哪里？”李建成扒开他的手，大马金刀坐在胡椅上，冷冷看着他。  
　　李元吉最受不了李建成这种目光，讷讷的道：“我不该丢下太原百姓，一走了之。”  
　　李建成眉间笼上一抹怒色，“你要不是我弟弟，我早命人把你斩了。”  
　　李元吉一脸委屈，“这不能怪我，是窦诞让我这么做的。他说刘武周和突厥联手，我们一定抵挡不住，不如先逃出来，留得青山在不愁没柴烧。”  
　　李建成咬牙道：“你可真听他的话啊！我以前对你的教导呢，都扔到狗肚子里去了？”  
　　“他是我姐夫。”李元吉瞅了李建成一眼，撇了撇嘴，“再说了，阿耶也让我听他的。”  
　　“你还有理了。”李建成真是恨铁不成钢，手一抬就要揍李元吉。  
　　李元吉不敢反抗，两眼一闭等着挨揍。  
　　李建成盯着李元吉看了半天，终于还是下不了手，重重拍在案上。  
　　“军令岂能儿戏。你为主，他为副，他若敢逾矩，你可便宜行事。你倒好，敌军来犯这么大的事情，连查都不查撒腿就跑。幸好是虚惊一场，若是真的，太原陷于突厥铁蹄，数百万百姓流离失所，你对得起他们吗？”  
　　他越说越气，又往案上拍了一掌。  
　　“大哥手疼不？”李元吉捧住他的手。  
　　“别碰我。”李建成挥开他，“以后你别叫我大哥，我也没有你这个弟弟。”说完起身就走  
　　李元吉想追又不敢追，像只被抛弃的小狗，“大哥，你真不认我？”  
　　李建成走到门口，被那声大哥叫得脚步一顿。“你还想说什么？”  
　　李元吉沉声道：“我明日就去山东。大哥放心，以后我必身先士卒，绝不让敌军越境一步。”他说完之后，一眨不眨的看着李建成背影，希望他能回过头来瞧瞧自己。  
　　李建成依旧没有回头，但也没有决然离开。  
　　“势均力敌，自然要坚守到底。但若是打不过呢？”  
　　“打不过也要打，大不了马革裹尸。三胡绝不让大哥丢脸。”  
　　李建成终于回过头来，板着脸道：“打胜仗是为了让我不丢脸吗？”  
　　李元吉抿着唇不敢应，蔫头耷脑可怜巴巴。  
　　李建成盯着他看了一阵，嘴角一翘，那张冷硬的面具忽然裂了一条缝。  
　　“大哥，你笑了，你不生我的气了？”李元吉喜出望外。  
　　李建成压下唇角，没好气的道：“难道我能眼睁睁看着你去送死吗？你就是一根筋，攻长安时连铠甲都不带，就不怕被射成筛子？”  
　　李元吉摸着脑袋傻笑。  
　　其实他心里明镜儿似的。伤是要受的，但绝不能受重伤。若非不顾生死，身先士卒，大哥能心疼他？若不心疼，哪会如此轻易原谅？  
　　“过来。”李建成朝他勾勾手指。  
　　“干嘛？”  
　　“大哥带你出城耍耍。”  
　　司竹山在周至县，离长安不远。  
　　马鞭在空中抽得啪啪作响，车轮行过，黄土遮眼。  
　　“哎哎哎，你怎么不走了？”魏征指着前面道，“还有好长一段路呢！”  
　　“您自个儿走吧！”车夫将手一摆，示意他下车。  
　　魏征急了，双手把车辕拍得啪啪响，“我是付了车资的，你怎能出尔反尔？”  
　　“客官你可得讲理啊！当初我就说了，只送您到山下。您呐，还是赶紧下车吧！省的山贼出来，平白连累了我。”  
　　“哎，你……”魏征还想据理力争，无奈摇笔杆子的拼不过干力气活的，三两下就被拽下车来。  
　　那车夫还帮他把扯皱了的衣袖整理好，“您要办啥事就赶紧办了。瞧，日头都快下山了。”  
　　魏征抖抖衣袖，“别碰别碰……”  
　　忽然嗖的一声，一支羽箭钉在车厢上，吓得两人都忘了说话。  
　　那车夫反应敏捷，抱着头就地一滚，直接滚到车下躲着。  
　　魏征就没这么好运了，被山贼们包成了实心汤圆。  
　　“二当家的，咱运气不错，临走还能抓到只肥羊。”那说话之人满脸横肉，指着魏征道：“看什么，赶紧把银子交出来。”  
　　魏征往全身拍打了一遍，“听到没？”  
　　“听什么？”  
　　“响声啊！听听，这声儿多瓷实。”魏征把嘴一咧，“衣衫下面就是肉，没银子。我跟你们说，贼进了我家都得哭着出去。”  
　　“找死。”二当家一挥手，那些山贼就挥着剑杀了过来。  
　　魏征也就一张嘴了得，别的功夫真不行。左脚绊着右脚，结结实实摔了个屁股蹲。眼看那剑就要将他刺个对穿，忽然那人两眼一瞪，像被牵住了丝线的木偶，慢慢倒了下来。  
　　“……死了？”魏征两指往他鼻下一伸，真没气儿了。  
　　周遭忽然冒出一队骑兵，当先那人手中的弓还没放下，显然那箭就是他射出去的。  
　　“一个不留。”  
　　霎时箭如雨下，那伙山贼还没回过神来就被射成了蜂窝。  
　　魏征缩在尸体下面哈哈大笑，“神明有眼，天道公允，杀人者人必杀之。”  
　　车夫从马车底下探出头来，“客官赶紧走吧！我瞧那些也不像好人。”  
　　那少年眉目凌厉，手上握着弓，马上别着长枪，一身血腥气。  
　　马蹄踏过一地尸体，停在魏征面前。  
　　魏征一稽到底，“多谢壮士相救。”  
　　那少年看了魏征两眼，“来啊，把他给我绑了。”  
　　魏征大惊失色，“壮士这是何意。”  
　　少年哈哈大笑，“我见先生长得清俊，便将你绑回去做压寨夫人。”  
　　魏征面如土色，“在下是陈年老树皮，肉又柴，实在不好下口。壮士还是……”  
　　那少年懒得跟他废话，弯腰一抄，直接将魏征甩到马背上。  
　　“壮士是明理之人，怎能……”魏征一句话还没说完，那马儿已驰骋起来。疾风凛冽，山道崎岖，魏征差点咬断自己的舌头。  
　　一路被颠得五脏六腑倒转了个个儿，一股股酸水直往喉咙冲。  
　　忽然马儿人立起来，他像一块抹布，哧溜一声从马背上滑了下来。还没等他叫声痛，两个小卒过来扯了他的手臂就走。  
　　两眼冒金星，双腿软得像棉花，恍惚之间听到有人在说话。  
　　“大哥，我已将那伙人杀了。”那少年随手一丢，将魏征重重摔在地上，“此人是他们的同党，请大哥发落。”  
　　魏征大叫冤枉，“我是被他们打劫的可怜人，要不是壮士赶到，连命都没了，怎能说是同党呢？”  
　　那少年往他屁股踢了一脚，让他跌了个大马趴，“那伙人杀人如麻，若不是同党，怎能容你在面前饶舌？”  
　　“我一身本事全在这根舌头上，若连饶舌都不会，还不如即刻去死。”事关性命，魏征据理力争。  
　　“和他啰嗦什么，拖下去喂狼！”一直背对着他的那个人终于转过身来。因为屋内光线昏暗，魏征并没有看清他的容貌。但从轮廓身形来看，此人长身玉立，风姿潇洒，就连这间屋子都仿佛变得华光璀璨起来。  
　　这人真是山贼么，怎的连声音都这么好听。  
　　等等，他刚才说了什么？  
　　魏征回过神来，一边挣扎一边大叫，“头领饶命，小人以后绝不再饶舌。”  
　　那头领一脚踩在案上，居高临下看着他，“近来肥羊太少，寨里连锅都揭不开了。”他转了转手腕，意有所指，“你……明白？”  
　　魏征眨眨眼，一脸茫然。  
　　头领啧了一声，大手一挥，“原来是个傻瓜，赶紧拖下去喂狼。”  
　　那少年嘴角抖动两下，一脸凶神恶煞的拽住魏征胳膊就往后拖。  
　　魏征悲呼，“我真是命苦，真是命苦啊！以为离了瓦岗便能另择明主，谁知竟将小命丧在此处。”  
　　“等等。”那头领一摆手止住了，慢慢走到他面前上下打量，“你刚才说什么？”  
　　“……我说我命苦。”  
　　“下一句。”  
　　“我说离了瓦岗便能另择明主……”  
　　魏征视死如归，挺起胸膛任凭他打量。  
　　那头领捏住他下巴，逼他仰起头，“你叫什么？”  
　　“好说，在下行不更名坐不改姓，姓魏名征，字玄成。”　　


End file.
